Ace (Type-0)/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Ace is a playable character and a representative of ''Final Fantasy Type-0, making him the second Final Fantasy character from outside the main series. He is a Shoot-type character. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Ace is a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Ace is a playable character and the main representative of ''Final Fantasy Type-0. He can be available from the start by transferring save data from the second demo. If the player did not select him among their party of four, or didn't download the demo, he can later be unlocked by collecting Yellow Crystal Shards. He is a Spell oriented character. His Limit, Cannon Laser, deals damage in direct proportion to his Magic, Spirit and level. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Ace appears as a playable character. PFF Ace Illust.png|Ace's illustration. PFF Ace.png|Ace's sprite. PFF Cosmos Ace.png|Cosmos Ace's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ace appears as a Legend character. ;Portraits MobageAce.jpg|Ace. ;Ability Cards FFAB Eruption - Ace UR.png|Eruption (UR). FFAB Jackpot Shot - Ace UR.png|Jackpot Shot (UR). FFAB Jackpot Triad - Ace UR.png|Jackpot Triad (UR). FFAB Eruption - Ace UR+.png|Eruption (UR+). FFAB Jackpot Shot - Ace UR+.png|Jackpot Shot (UR+). FFAB Jackpot Triad - Ace UR+.png|Jackpot Triad (UR+). FFAB Meteor Strike - Ace UR+.png|Meteor Strike (UR+). FFAB Jackpot Shot - Ace UUR.png|Jackpot Shot (UUR). FFAB Winter Wonderland - Ace UUR.png|Winter Wonderland (UUR). FFAB Jackpot Triad - Ace UUR+.png|Jackpot Triad (UUR+). FFAB Meteor Strike - Ace GR.png|Meteor Strike (GR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Jackpot Shot - Ace.png|Ace I. FFAB Fire RF - Ace Legend SSR.png|Fire RF (SSR). FFAB Fire RF - Ace Legend SSR+.png|Fire RF (SSR+). FFAB Jackpot Triad - Ace Legend UR.png|Jackpot Triad (UR). FFAB Meteor Strike - Ace Legend UR.png|Meteor Strike (UR). FFAB Eruption - Ace Legend UR+.png|Eruption (UR+). FFAB Jackpot Shot - Ace Legend UR+.png|Jackpot Shot (UR+). FFAB Jackpot Triad - Ace Legend UR+.png|Jackpot Triad (UR+). FFAB Meteor Strike - Ace Legend UR+.png|Meteor Strike (UR+). FFAB Eruption - Ace Legend UUR.png|Eruption (UUR). FFAB Jackpot Shot - Ace Legend UUR.png|Jackpot Shot (UUR). FFAB Eruption - Ace Legend UUR+.png|Eruption (UUR+). FFAB Jackpot Triad - Ace Legend UUR+.png|Jackpot Triad (UUR+). FFAB Winter Wonderland - Ace Legend UUR+.png|Winter Wonderland (UUR+). FFAB Ultima - Ace Legend GR.png|Ultima (GR). Final Fantasy Artniks Ace appears as fire-elemental SR+ card. Type0 Ace AR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle Ace appears as a playable character. His attacks are Playing Cards, Cut Cards and Blizzard. FFT-0HDAmazon Ace Render.png|Render. FFT-0HDAmazon Ace SS.png|Playing Cards. FFT-0HDAmazon ACe SS2.png|Cut Cards. FFT-0HDAmazon Ace SS3.png|Blizzard. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Record Keeper Ace is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event Type-0: Into the Fray as a First Time Reward for completing Liberating Akademeia stage on Classic difficulty. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Ace appears as a vision, and optional playable character. A 5-7★ Rare Summon available since the event Akademeia, his job is listed as Agito Cadet, and his roles are Magic Damage and Support. Although he is unremarkable in his base form, he becomes a noteworthy magic damager (although reliant on luck) and "MP battery" (being able to recover the party's MP by significant amounts every turn) when fully enhanced. His Trust Master reward is the Acceptance ability materia, whereas his Super Trust Master reward is a throwing weapon, End's Trump Card. FFBE 307 Ace.png|No. 307 Ace (5★). FFBE 308 Ace.png|No. 308 Ace (6★). FFBE 973 Ace.png|No. 973 Ace (7★). Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ace appears on many cards. One of the cards is Promotion and the other three cards are fire-elemental. One of them is from a promotional artwork and the other one presents him in his official render pose and having Rubrum's emblem in the red background. The final one representing him in his summer outfit. His cards are part of the Fire set as the cadets serve the Vermilion Bird Crystal in ''Final Fantasy Type-0. CardAce.png|Trading card. Pr-021 Ace.png|PR-021. Ace TCG.png|6-002S. 4-003U.jpg|4-003U. Ace3 TCG.png|10-003C. Ace2 TCG.png|10-002S. Ace5 TCG.png|14-004R. ''Triple Triad Ace has Triple Triad cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 306a Ace.png|Ace 307a Ace.png|Ace Guest appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons Ace appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration. The collaboration event happened in the North American version from 2 to 15 November, 2015. He was obtainable as a 5★ ranked unit named "Ace" , with a balanced type and a fire element. In his standard evolution, he becomes a 6★ ranked unit named "Agito Cadet, Ace" , with a balanced type and fire and dark elements. As a 5★ ranked unit, Ace wears his standard Agito cadet uniform while surrounded by an aura of fire and a flurry of cards. His active skill is "We have arrived!" and his leader skill is "Cut Cards". After being evolved to his standard evolution as a 6★ ranked unit, Ace assumes an attack stance and unleashes the power of his cards and releases three aimed attacks while being enveloped in a fiery aura. His active skill is "We have arrived!" and his leader skill is "Attack Hand". PAD Ace artwork.png|No. 2045 Ace (5★). PAD Ace battle.png|No. 2046 Agito Cadet, Ace (6★). PAD Artwork7.png|Promotional artwork. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade